sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Burza miłości! Wielki plan podwójnej randki Minako
Burza miłości! Wielki plan podwójnej randki Minako (jap. 恋の嵐!　美奈子のフタマタ大作戦 Koi no arashi! Minako no futamata daisakusen) – 14 (141) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 8 lipca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Chibiusa i Usagi się kłócą. Obiektem ich zażartej walki jest Mamoru... Usagi chce go zabrać do kina, a Chibiusa na zakupy. Sprzeczka zostaje jednak przerwana, gdy cała trójka zauważa Minako w towarzystwie jakiegoś nieznajomego przystojniaka. Usagi oczywiście biegnie przekazać pozostałym wojowniczkom najnowszą plotkę. Na wieść o nowej miłości Minako, Rei i Makoto nie ukrywają zazdrości, Ami nie mówi właściwie nic, a Luna stara się pocieszyć wojowniczki. Tylko Artemis wydaje się być zdegustowany i pyta o wygląd chłopaka. W pewnej chwili dziewczyny zauważają Minako najwyraźniej powracającą z randki, ale... z kimś zupełnie innym. Pod obstrzałem tysiąca pytań szybko wyjaśnia, że tak na dobrą sprawę chodzi z... dwoma facetami naraz. Jeden ma marzenie, by być muzykiem rockowym, a drugi wygląda na intelektualistę. Teraz dziewczyny zdają się być całkowicie zażenowane postępowaniem przyjaciółki, która tym samym działa na dwa fronty. Tymczasem w cyrku pośród licznych przechwałek Tygrysie Oko i Jastrzębie Oko, już po uzmysłowieniu sobie, że polują na jedną dziewczynę, zawierają układ. A mianowicie ten, który szybciej zdobędzie serce dziewczyny zwycięża, a przegrany odchodzi z drużyny. W tym samym czasie nieświadoma zagrożenia Minako szykuje się na kolejną randkę. Dziewczyna próbuje go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie do końca jej to wychodzi. Nawet Chibiusa tej nocy rozmyśla nad zachowaniem Minako, a pod wpływem słów pegaza dochodzi do jedynego słusznego wniosku, że dorośli to maja przerąbane w życiu. Następnego dnia Minako idzie na umówione spotkanie. Ale już na miejscu okazuje się, że przez roztargnienie umówiła się z obydwoma amantami na... tę samą godzinę. Co więcej, jest już spóźniona 15 minut, a do tego każdy jej krok podglądają zaciekawione przyjaciółki i koty. Zaczyna się teraz seria kilku wykrętów Minako mających na celu bycie w dwóch miejscach naraz. A wygląda to mniej więcej tak: podchodzi do pierwszego i prosi, by przyniósł jej coś do picia. Gdy ten odchodzi, z prędkością światła biegnie do drugiego i wyciąga go do kina. Potem zostawia go w środku i wraca do poprzedniego tłumacząc, że była w ubikacji, po czym odchodzą razem. Zastanawiacie się pewnie co z gościem będącym w kinie? Otóż film dobiega końca i zbiera mu się ochota na tradycyjny, namiętny pocałunek w kinie. Odwraca się do będącej obok "Minako" i odkrywa, że... zamierza złożyć buziaka na ustach pewnej babci. Jego "delikatne" zdziwienie jest słyszalne nawet dla będącej już daleko Minako... Pod pozorem nagłej potrzeby zatelefonowania zjawia się obok zdruzgotanego chłopaka sugerując, że cały czas była w pobliżu:) I tak na okrągło biega od jednego do drugiego... W końcu opada z sił i zgodnie z radą dziewczyn, które w końcu ujawniają się, ma zamiar szczerze porozmawiać z obydwoma facetami. Wieczorem zbliża się chwila prawdy. Obaj konkurenci są nieco zdziwieni swoją wzajemną obecnością w tym samym miejscu i już mają się bić, ale uniemożliwia im to Minako. Ostatecznie i tak wpada w pułapkę, a jej Lustro Marzeń zostaje wyciągnięte na wierzch. Oczywiście obserwujące wszystko dziewczyny nie mogą zostawić przyjaciółki w potrzebie i podczas gdy Sokole i Tygrysie Oko kłócą się, kto ma zajrzeć w marzenia Minako, one przemieniają się i stają do walki. Obaj panowie po stwierdzeniu nieobecności pegaza, wzywają swoje lemury. Kooperacja idzie im nieźle, przez co czarodziejki zostają sprowadzone do parteru. Jednak ich panowie wciąż się kłócą, co wykorzystuje Artemis, który próbuje uwolnić wściekłą Minako. Jej złość ma tę dobrą stronę, że w napadzie furii odkrywa w sobie nowe możliwości i przegania wszystkich przeciwników nowym atakiem. Daje to Chibiusie czas niezbędny na wezwanie pegaza. Później Usagi niszczy demony. Na koniec Minako rozumie już nauczkę, którą otrzymała za zbytnie ufanie obcym, a Tygrysie Oko i Jastrzębie Oko z powrotem dogadują się i anulują zakład. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Tygrysie Oko - Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko - Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Gittanko – Hiromi Nishikawa * Bakkonko – Machiko Toyoshima Galeria Zapowiedź odc141.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep141 1.jpg Ep141 2.jpg Ep141 3.jpg Ep141 4.jpg Ep141 5.jpg Ep141 6.jpg Ep141 7.jpg Ep141 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Tajemniczy adorator Minako. en:Storm of Love! Minako's Grand Two-Timing Plan de:Doppelte Gefahr Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii